


[Podfic] On the Slopes of Mount Wundagore

by vassalady



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/F, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Kissing, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of On the Slopes of Mount Wundagore by MuccamukkOr, Five Times Carol Searched for Wanda (And One Time She Found Her)





	[Podfic] On the Slopes of Mount Wundagore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Slopes of Mount Wundagore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628642) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> Music: Home (cover) by Kina Grannis

cover by vassalady

Length: 17:41

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8b546gg59mw1m7z/%5BMarvel+616%5D+On+the+Slopes+of+Mount+Wundagore.mp3) (16.5MB)


End file.
